


Forever yours

by killing_kurare



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Drowning, F/F, Ocean Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Elizabeth doesn't want to fight anymore ... and the Goddess of the sea helps her with that.





	

  
**Warning:** character death  
**Challenge** : [Femslash Today Porn Battle](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/627968.html) \- doomed  
**Challenge:** [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[**daswaisenhaus**](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) \- [#_2117] I wasn't meant to be broken / but my love for you / was stronger than my survival instinct

 

 

The storm is just too wild, the waves too high, and their ship not safe enough. They cannot escape the wrath of Calypso, and somehow Elizabeth doesn’t even want to. They are all doomed, she knows that, and yet it’s a surprise when she goes overboard and the water of the sea engulfs her. She kicks and fights, tries to find a way to get some air, but it’s useless, and in a way the peace that overcomes her surprises her even more. Surely there are still things she needs to do, people to save, she shouldn’t give up like this, but … what does it even matter?  
  
She feels the water surround her and closes her eyes. There is silence and an unexpected warmth, and no fighting left to do.  
  
‘It’s over,’ she thinks and a small smile tugs at her lips. ‘You got your will, Calypso.’  
  
“Do I?” a voice enters her head and Elizabeth’s eyes open wide. She’s shocked to see a face in the water, made of water … a well-known face with warm eyes and an enchanting smile.  
  
‘Tia Dalma … Calypso …’ Elizabeth returns the smile and closes her eyes again. ‘Yes, Goddess … you do.’  
  
The Pirate King feels a warmth caressing her face, the gracing of watery lips against her own. She had so often imagined how it would feel to kiss these dark lips that held so many secrets _(how many she had had no clue)_ , and maybe that’s also a reason Elizabeth doesn’t feel like fighting for her life anymore. Because that would mean to escape the warm embrace, the tugging at her clothes, the caress of soft fingers on her skin. The water has soaked her of course, glides over her skin under the fabric of her shirt, gets colder right above her nipples to make them hard.  
  
Elizabeth lays her head back and moans softly _(she’s sure Calypso can hear it)_ , just keeps floating in this water that finally gives her the pleasure she has longed for, for so so long. She spreads her legs and feels the coolness wander down her body to her core, enclosing her clit and moving in circles around it. A wave of pleasure flashes through her body and all she can think is: ‘More, more more!’  
  
In her mind a soft chuckling can be heard as another stream of cold water probes her entrance, winding its way into her body. The pressure is heavenly and the movement reminds the woman of waves hitting the shore. In and out, in and out ...  
  
Elizabeth’s lips part and a second stream invades her mouth, this one’s hot and kinda slippery, like a tongue, like Tia Dalma’s tongue, and it starts to play with hers.  
  
The woman doesn’t care anymore that this is her final moment, that she will never breath again for she has never felt better than now, being fucked senseless by the goddess of the sea.  
  
And when the water has filled her up to the brim, through her mouth as well as through her cunt, her body shakes from the orgasm that hits her hard and clouds her senses; Elizabeth’s last breath escapes through her lust-swollen lips and invites the goddess also into her lungs, so she can be hers completely.

 


End file.
